Satu Hari di Bulan Juni
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Satu hari di bulan Juni, mempertemukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Satu pelukan, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Jaehyun berani menjamin bahwa bersamanya Taeyong tak akan pernah bersedih lagi. #ANightWithTaeyong #Appetizer. Fanfic ini titipan dari kecebongcchi.


"Satu Hari di Bulan Juni"

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertainment

Untuk event #ANightWithTaeyong; dengan tema besar _**appetizer**_

Alternate Reality, typo(s), OOC, older!Jaehyun

.

* * *

Hari ini aku melihatmu, lagi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda darimu jika dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali aku melihatmu.

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu? Kenapa aku melihat ada jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di pipimu? Kenapa kau membiarkan sepasang netramu sembab?

Dan, hei, kenapa kau hanya duduk termenung di atas ayunan itu? Kemana senyum secerah langit musim panas yang selalu kau berikan pada orang-orang? Kemana rona merah di wajahmu setiap kali kau menikmati makanan manis kesukaanmu? Kemana suara kekanakanmu yang biasa menyapa indera pendengaranku?

Aku, aku ingin menghampirimu. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku meraihmu menuju rengkuhanku? Bolehkah kuhapus jejak-jejak air mata itu? Bolehkah aku menceritakan satu kisah padamu untuk melihatmu tersenyum lagi?

Hujan mulai turun, sayang. Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk pergi berteduh? Jangan! Jangan hanya berdiam diri disitu! Aku tidak mau kalau kau jatuh sakit. Hujan ini akan berubah menjadi deras, segera. Pergilah mencari tempat berteduh.

Kau masih diam di tempatmu. Lalu kulihat kau meremas setangkai bunga yang sejak tadi kau genggam. Bahumu mulai bergetar, sedetik kemudian aku mendengarmu berteriak amat keras. Diiringi dengan tangis histeris. Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu?

Hatiku tergerak untuk menghampirimu. Persetan dengan kenyataan kalau kau tidak mengenalku. Aku ingin merengkuhmu. Aku ingin mendekapmu. Menyalurkan semua perasaanku padamu agar aku tak perlu melihatmu bermuram durja lagi.

Maka kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat selama ini aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Sebisa mungkin aku melangkah pelan agar kau tak terusik.

"Hei."

Tangisanmu terhenti begitu aku menyapamu. Aku bisa melihat kau sedikit ketakutan saat menoleh padaku. Aku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku untukmu. "P-paman siapa?"

Aku terkekeh. "Jangan panggil aku paman. Umurku baru dua puluh tahun. Dan, kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun."

Kedua matamu mengerjap lucu. "Jaehyun- _hyung_?"

"Ya, benar seperti itu. Siapa namamu, adik kecil?"

"Taeyong." Jawabnya sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku bukan adik kecil, umurku sebelas tahun! Aku sudah besar!"

"Taeyong. Nama yang bagus." Ujarku sambil mengusak rambutmu. "Sebelas tahun? Kupikir kau masih berusia delapan tahun."

" _Hyung_!"

Aku tertawa saat melihatmu mencebikkan bibirmu. Lalu perlahan sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahmu. "Hei, kau lebih baik tersenyum seperti itu daripada bersedih seperti tadi."

"Eh, _hyung_ melihatku?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya. Kau bisa bercerita padaku... yah, meskipun kita baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita—dan aku bukan orang jahat."

Kau terdiam lagi, lalu kulihat kau menekuk wajahmu lagi. Ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara padamu. "Lupakan ucapanku barusan. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Taeyong _i_."

Lalu kulihat kau mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celanamu. Kau menatap mataku sambil menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang marah pada ayah dan ibu."

Aku menerima kertas darimu. Walau aku hanya membacanya sekilas tapi aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah potongan berita di surat kabar mengenai sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang merenggut nyawa sepasang suami istri. "Apakah mereka ayah dan ibumu—maksudku, yang ada di berita itu?"

"Ya."

"Lantas kenapa kau marah pada mereka?"

"Karena ayah dan ibu tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi dari dunia ini bersama mereka. Aku marah karena ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku sendirian disini..."

Bahumu kembali bergetar. Sudah cukup. Tak perlu kau ceritakan lagi. Kuraih dirimu ke dalam rengkuhanku. Kupeluk erat dirimu, berharap kau bisa merasakan bahwa aku tengah memberikanmu kekuatan untuk tetap tegar. "Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu. Kau masih pantas untuk hidup, ayah dan ibumu ingin kau meraih cita-citamu. Karena itu, mereka tidak membawamu pergi dari dunia ini. Meskipun mereka sudah tak lagi ada bersamamu, tapi kau harus percaya kalau mereka akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Mereka ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang sukses dan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang lain."

"Tapi, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi _hyung_..."

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku. Kuusap puncak kepalamu pelan lalu kuhapus air matamu dengan ibu jariku. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan pernah sendiri, Taeyong _i_."

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Ayah dan ibuku akan senang dengan kehadiranmu. Aku menjamin ucapanku ini tidak akan salah."

Sepasang matamu mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah, sudahkah kubilang kalau hal itu teramat menggemaskan?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, kita bisa menjadi keluarga. Rumahku, akan menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang. Mulai saat ini sampai nanti. Kau tak akan pernah lagi merasa sendirian seperti ini, karena kau punya aku sekarang."

Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya. Ya, aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya pulang. Menjadikannya bagian dari keluargaku, dengan begitu aku akan selalu bisa menjaganya. Aku akan selalu bisa membuat dan melihatnya tersenyum. Kesedihan di wajahnya, aku berjanji takkan melihatnya lagi.

Senyummu perlahan mengembang. Sepasang netra itu menyipit membentuk pola bulan sabit. Kau mengulurkan tangan kecilmu padaku. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Jaehyun- _hyung_!"

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum. Aku membalas uluran tanganmu. Kugenggam erat tangan kecilmu dan kuharap tangan kita akan selalu bertautan seperti ini. Mulai hari ini, hidupku tak akan sama lagi.

Terimakasih, untuk satu hari di bulan Juni ini. Terimakasih, untuk hari yang sudah mengantarkanku kepadanya. Terimakasih, karena aku memilikimu sekarang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

No comment. Ini gaje level 69. Bikin FF ini modal nekat banget awkwkwkwk dan karena aku masih amatiran, jadi, kritik dan saran diterima banget :3


End file.
